1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harvesters and more specifically it relates to a biomass harvester compressor system for efficiently harvesting and compacting biomass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Harvesters have been in use for years. Biomass products generally require a large degree of compaction when harvesting in order to efficiently transport the biomass in a cost and time effective manner.
Prior compactors have failed to provide an efficient manner in which to compact the biomass for various reasons, such as the great expense in purchasing and operating the compactors, as well as their inability to fully compact the biomass. The inefficiency in prior compactors can be especially noticeable to farmers who may be struggling due to increased fuel costs and/or below average crop yields. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved biomass harvester compressor system for efficiently harvesting and compacting biomass.